Laini's Group
Laini's Group is a group of galagos that reside in the Pride Lands. History The Search for Utamu Whilst on a patrol, Ono alerts the Guard to the cries of Laini and two members of her group, and Fuli rushes ahead to assist them. She manages to catch them, just before they can fall out of a tree, and the galagos respond by nuzzling her appreciatively, prompting Fuli to request assistance in prying them off her, to which Bunga complies. The Imaginary Okapi The group appears briefly during "Life in the Pride Lands". The Trouble With Galagos The The Lion Guard are relaxing at Hakuna Matata Falls, when suddenly they are ambushed by Laini's frenzied group. They grasp onto Fuli and Kion with fear, although they are too distraught to tell the Guard exactly what has happened. When Kion manages to get Laini away from his muzzle, she explains that a leopard has moved into their tree. After a dispute as to whether there are leopards in the Pride Lands or not, Kion agrees to check it out. The galagos wish to stay with the Lion Guard, but Kion is adamant that they will be safer staying behind. When Fuli manages to get the two galagos away from her ears, she also hears this news. When Ono informs Kion of a distressed giraffe, Laini becomes slightly hysterical at the thought of Kion ignoring their problem. Kion promises her that he will take care of the leopard after he has dealt with the giraffe. Shortly after the Guard have helped Shingo, Laini reappears with her group, frightened once more. She tells them how they heard a 'pfft' sound, followed by an awful smell. Bunga comments that it was likely his uncle Pumbaa and Beshte adds that Pumbaa would never hurt them. Despite Kion telling them to go back, they insist once again on joining the Lion Guard. Back at the galagos tree, the Lion Guard spot the sleeping leopard. The galagos are told to wait behind whilst they deal with the leopard. Laini reminds Kion that the leopard is fierce, but Kion reminds her that so is he. After getting him down, the leopard, who introduces himself as Badili, explains how he never intended any harm to the galagos, nor did he realise the tree belonged to someone else. He asks if they could share the tree, but Laini adamantly refuses. The Guard agree to take Badili back to Mirihi Forest, and the group of galagos joyfully scarper back up their tree. But the next day, the galagos return with the same problem. The Lion Guard decide to try a different approach, in order to get Badili out of the tree permanently. After training him to be more assertive, the galagos are able to return home. Once the Lion Guard have dealt with the leopard, Kion, Fuli, Beshte and Ono return to Hakuna Matata Falls. Laini appears here again, with mention that someone is in their tree once more. The Guard return to their tree, only to find Bunga nestling with three galagos. When questioned what he's doing, Bunga exclaims that he just had to come back because they were so cute and snuggly. He leaps down the tree and grabs Laini, giving her a hug. When the hug is too tight, Laini comments that maybe the leopard wasn't so bad after all. The Traveling Baboon Show Laini and a couple of other group members watch The Traveling Baboon Show from a tree. A few of the members also end up being part of the show, where the baboons use them as part of a disappearing trick. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Laini and her group are about to be attacked by Janja until Kion intervenes. Then, they chanting needs some water as they waits for Ma Tembo to find the water. After that they found the new water source they drinking for happy ending. Named Members Laini Main Article: Laini Laini is a skittish galago who is seemingly the leader of the group, or at least the most vocal. She has a lot of faith in the Lion Guard, and looks to them for protection when she needs it. She is quick to worry about any possible problem that may arise. Unnamed Members The-trouble-with-galagos (45).png The-trouble-with-galagos (100).png Category:Groups Category:Pride Landers Laini's Barrel Category:Galagos